Mystic Comics Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Origin of the Blue Blaze | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Douglas Ryan | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = In 1852, Professor Keen is working on a new invention. Before his son Spencer can go out to a costume party, he shows him his new invention: The Blue Flame. A powerful source that has apparently reanimated dead mice, making them stronger than ever before. Just then a freak storm hits their town and the blue flame explodes killing most of the people in town including Spencer. With a rush to bury the dead, Spencer is buried in his costume. However, Keen is not dead, his body is only in a state of suspended animation and his form is being strengthened by Dermatic Rays, eventually becoming aware of growing evil. He rises from his grave in the 1940's to the sight of two grave robbers. When the robbers attempt to shoot him, they find that he is bullet proof. Frightened, the two robbers tell the Blue Blaze that they are hired by Professor Maluski who is staying at the Green Lamp Inn. Going there and asking for Maluski, the Blue Flame is led to an elevator that takes him to a great underground complex. Getting past the guard, he is then seized in a strange ray that carries him to Maluski. Maluski explains that he is attempting to take over the world by reanimating the bones of the dead into zombies that he controls. After explaining his master plan to the Blue Blaze, he attempts to shoot he hero to no effect. The Blue Blaze attacks, throwing Maluski against his machines causing an explosion that kills the mad scientist and all his creations. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Professor Arthur Keen Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Journey to Cygni | Writer3_1 = Joe Cal Cagno | Penciler3_1 = Fred Schwartz | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Zephyr Jones and his pal Corky Grogan are about to make another attempt to fly to Mars, after sending off a seemingly crazy scientist demanding to fly aboard their ship they blast off. They are shocked when the madman, Professor Lexico, and his daughter reveal to that they have stowed away on Zephyr's ship. At gun point, they demand that Zephyr take them to the star called Cygni where they believe a powerful "Stardust" could become a more powerful replacement for radium. Finding their cause just, Zephyr and Corky decide to go to Cygni willingly. There Zephyr orders the Lexico's to stay aboard their ship. Outside they are attacked by the dwarfish aliens that live on the planet, after fighting them off they find that the Lexico's have been captured by the Cygnians. Attacking the creatures, Zephyr and Corky free their comrades and bury the Cygnians in an avalanche. With the threat over, they return to their ship with 50 pounds of "Star Dust" and head back to Earth. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Tesi Lexico Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Green Terror | Writer4_1 = Robert O. Erisman | Penciler4_1 = Mike Roy | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = After a series of strange kidnappings by a group called the Green Terror involving men in strange green outfits capturing young men and women claims it's next victim -- Maisie Leeds, her friend Carol Garson and her boyfriend Ted go to the police to solve the case. The police bring in the 3X's, a group of three specialists: 1X a detective, 2X a walking encyclopedia, and 3X a master fighter. Examining the only clue -- a green glove dropped on the scene -- the 3X's begin trying to figure out the mystery, unaware that a group of the kidnappers is spying on them. The Three X's are attacked and knocked out, however they learn enough to track their attackers to a ship that is destined to leave New York harbor soon. Taking a taxi to the area, the three detective along with Carol and Ted are captured by the kidnappers and brought aboard the boat. As the ship pulls away they are introduced the kidnappers leader, the Green Terror a killer form the darkest regions of Africa who sustains his eternal life on the blood on the youthful. Before he can exsanguinate Maisie the Three X's spring into action and easily knock out the Green Terror and his men. With Maisie free and the threat over, they turn the boat around so that the Green Terror can face justice. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = The Deep Sea Demon | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Dave Dean is about to dive into the ocean to recover some lost pearls despite the risk of Wing Po and his raiders and rumors that he sunken ship that contains them is haunted. Diving down below, Dean is attacked by one of Wing Po's men in a diving suit disguised as a demonic creature. As they struggle Dave's airline is cut and he is forced to surface quickly. Unfortunately, doing so causes him the bends and he is rushed back aboard his colleague Phil's ship and nursed back to health by his friends Janet and Shorty. When Dave is well again he confronts Wing Po who tries to cover up the attempt on his life by making it look like the "Demon" slew one of his own men as well. Dave dives down once more and fights his "demonic" attacker, knocking out his attacker and returning to the surface with the pearls. He soon reveal the "demon" to be Phillip and that the yacht sunken below used to belong to his cousin and that he had sunk it to claim the pearls for himself. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = The Blooded Ruby of Chung | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = | Inker6_1 = | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = After a slow few days, Dakor is shocked when a young man enters his office and as he is dying tells Dakor that the Blooded Ruby of Chung has been stolen and to contact his father George Hargate. Doing so, Darkor learns from the wealthy Hargate that he had purchased the Blooded Ruby, that was stolen from the temple of Chung, however whoever saw the ruby lusted after it and would murder to obtain it. He explains that his sons friend Tom Denver was the man who stole it and agrees to pay Dakor's fee to have the magician track down the ruby and return it to it's proper resting place, no longer wanting to have the blood of others on his hands. Tracking Denver, Dakor learns that he had joined the French Foreign Legion and joins up himself in order to reclaim the ruby. When Dakor attempts to steal the ruby, he is caught and locked in the brig. However the prisoner are let free when the camp is attacked by the Tuareg Tribe. When Denver attempts to escape, Dakor chases after him and the two are captured. When Dakor demands that the ruby is handed over, his demands are overheard by one of the Tuaregs who informs his master. Wanting the jewel for himself, the leader threatens to execute Denver if he refuses to reveal the jewel, however Dakor uses his magical powers to escape and save Denver's life. Using his telepathic powers to pluck the hidden location of the gen from Denver's mind, Dakor recovers it and takes it back to the Temple of Chung where he returns it to the idol it was stolen from. With his mission accomplished, Dakor returns to the States where he is paid $50,000 for his services. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Tom Denver * Tuareg Tribe Other Characters: * George Hargate Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = The Origin of Dynamic Man | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Daniel Peters | Inker7_1 = | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = | Synopsis7 = Professor Goettler has created a new synthetic man, however when he activates the power source to bring his creation to life he suffers a heart attack and dies. Coming to life, the Dynamic Man, aware of his purpose in being brought to life, decides to use his powers for the good of the human race. Taking on the civilian identity of Curt Cowan he earns his way into the FBI, while earning a reputation in his costumed identity of the Dynamic Man. Soon a full FBI agent, he is sent to investigate what is thought to be a crank complaining about a man-made drought. Deciding to investigate the Dynamic Man, Cowan finds a secret facility in the mountains that is causing the drought. Easily defeating his attackers the Dynamic Man learns that this plot has been hatched by millionaire banker King Bascom who wants to buy up agricultural land to control the industry in America. Learning the location of his home, the Dynamic Man flies to it's location and attempts to attack. Doused in Nitrogen, he is tossed into a water filling room with a dropping ceiling. Breaking free of the trap, the Dynamic Man chases after Bascom's plane to the location where Bascom is collecting the papers that will implicate him in the plot. Confronting Bascom and his men they attempt to flee by plane again. The Dynamic Man then shoots down the plane with his electric powers and captures Bascom as he parachutes to the ground and forces him to confess his crimes. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}